I Hate You
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Jaden and Atticus's true feelings for one another. It's love that makes the world go round! And stupidity that makes the world face-palm and wish it didn't exist.


_**I Hate You**_

Supreme: hello~ I am here with a … one-shot

Zane: shouldn't you be working on your main story? Y'know… the only one not complete?

Supreme: *whistling innocently*

Zane: *sighs* Supreme does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX enjoy the story while I teach Supreme a lesson *cracks knuckles*

Supreme: eep! Help me!

_**xXx**_

Jaden and Atticus were sitting by the cliff, staring at the ocean.

"Hey, Atticus, have you ever eaten a piece of glass?" Jaden asked the other brunette.

"No. It sounds fun though!" Atticus answered.

"It is!" They sighed in contentment. "I'm bored being around you! Why can't you hang out with Zane?" Jaden screamed.

"Fine! I will!"

"I'll hang out with Syrus!"

"Don't steal tiny top from me!" Atticus pleaded.

"I'll make you a deal… I get Zane-a-cus, and you get Syroid. Deal?" Jaden offered.

"I'll take it! Zane's boring anyway."

_**~10 min later~**_

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you morer!"

"I hate you morest!"

"I hate you mosterest!" Atticus gasped and started crying. Randomly, he and Jaden started declaring they hate each other, as we just witnessed.

"I thought we were friends…!" Atticus claimed dramatically.

"I thought we would never fight! But I was wrong!" Jaden said. "We'll settle this! We're going to hit each other until one of us gets hurt!" Zane and Chazz popped out of nowhere with bags of popcorn and lawn chairs. They set up the lawn chairs and sat in them chomping on their popcorn.

"What are you two doing?" Alexis asked, walking up to them.

"Shush, blondie! Jaden and Atticus are fighting! This is fun to watch!" Zane explained with popcorn flying out of his mouth.

"How fun?" Alexis asked, clearly interested.

"Fun enough to watch for seven days straight with absolutely no sleep! Y'know after I spy on you after your shower…" Chazz said, whispering the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"… Okay. Can I sit here?" Alexis asked, pointing to some random lawn chair that appeared from nowhere.

"Sure, sure, whatever, just hurry!" Zane yelled, shoving more popcorn into his mouth. Jaden threw the first punch… but missed. Atticus punched Jaden on the arm. Jaden gasped in pain.

"Owie, owie! Atty, that hurt!" Jaden cried, looking at the older brunette.

"I'm sorry! Lemme kiss it!" Atticus offered. He kissed Jaden's arm and hugged the younger.

"You should be sorry!" Jaden smacked Atticus over the head.

_**~Next Day after class~**_

Jaden and Atticus were alone in the classroom, hitting, biting, clawing, sniffing, and whatever other form of girl fighting that exists.

"I hate you, Atty!" Jaden declared, throwing a punch to himself.

"I hate you, too!" Atticus screamed, punching himself in the face. Zane walked in.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"I hate him so I'm hurting him!" Jaden said, punching himself.

"I hate _him _so I'm hurting him!" Atticus said, punching himself. Zane looked back and forth between the two brunettes before turning on his heel and walking out.

"A—Atty, stop! You're hurting me!" Jaden cried.

"You're hurting me, too!" Atticus cried. They ran to each other and hugged a random broom and vacuum nearby.

_**~Next Day~**_

Jaden and Atticus walked into the classroom with bruises and cuts littering their bodies.

"What happened to you dorks?" Chazz asked snobbishly.

"He hurt me!" they replied, pointing to the brunette next to them. Jaden pointed to Atticus; Atticus pointed to Zane… no, I'm kidding; he pointed to Jaden.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Zane asked. "You were beating up yourselves."

"He hurt my feelings by hurting himself," Atticus said. Jaden nodded.

"I love you, Atty!" he said, hugging the older brunette. Atticus hugged him back.

'What is wrong with those two?' Zane thought.

_**xXx**_

Supreme: and that's a wrap!

Zane: you're not a movie director

Supreme: no, I mean the McDonald's snack wrap! And that's a wrap! *points to nonexistent snack wrap*

Zane: you need to see a doctor

Supreme: review!

Zane: I don't want to die. If you love me and wish for me to live… you'll review… or I'll get killed by the hallucinatory freak…. Please review… for my safety… and Jaden's… (who's locked in a dog cage)


End file.
